Absolution
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Continuación de Wrong, el primero de mis Abandonos. De cómo Renji intenta componer las cosas con Uryuu. Yaoi. Rating M en los caps. finales.
1. Chapter 1

Continuación del primero de mis "Abandonos" -Wrong. Es recomendable que leáis primero ese trozo, o éste no será muy entendible.

Algunas notas:

Uryuu está sólo, de nuevo. Entre las ideas de Yama-jii y dos ex-hollows, mas el teniente de la Sexta División, el enredo dista mucho de ¿ayudar? a nuestro querido quincy. Ligeramente AU, la historia de cómo se creó el mundo, según la mitología aborigen. Surf, cerveza y motocicletas, por supuesto.

Cuando escribí "Lágrimas de Cianuro", utilicé un personaje que no me pertenecía y del cual, hice disclaimer, sin decir de qué película-manga-animé-cómic provenía. Este personaje era S'chn Xon. Prometí un fic a quien lo adivinara. Nunca lo aclaré; Yageni-chan investigó y descubrió de quién se trataba. S'chn Xon es el teniente vulcano protagonista secundario en "Phase II", de Star Trek. Esta serie de filmes está hecha por fans, exclusivamente. Xon no lleva el T' en su nombre ni tampoco lleva un nombre vulcano que principie con "S" -en honor a Surak- porque es un s'kanderai, el descendiente de los antiguos guerreros vulcanos. Por supuesto, éstos, al igual que los quincy, manejaban fundamentalmente el arco y la flecha y sus colores son distintos al del resto de los vulcanos; en vez de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, son rubios de ojos azules y en vez de usar el corte de cabello en "casco" tradicional, lo llevan cortado igual que los Ishida -los mechones laterales. Es un quincy vulcano, por decirlo de alguna forma. Yageni investigó a fondo y lo descubrió. Éste es su fic.

Parte inmediatamente después del final de "Wrong", mi primer Abandono. Uryuu, ligeramente OOC. El mal uso de un tatuaje que se considera tabú... y una aparición ¿siniestra?

cap dedicado a Maryzza san.

* * *

1

Releyó la nota, contemplando, desolado, el interior del refrigerador

_Uryuu-kun:_

_Marisa y yo vamos a estar afuera por seis semanas; mi sobrina María nos invitó a pasar unas vacaciones y hace muchos años que no la vemos —desde que se fugó con ese japonés muerto de hambre; Tite, creo que se llama—. Ya conocés las manías de mi hermana e insistió en dejarte toda esa comida. Le dije que sos un muchacho sano y no un náufrago y me respondió que podrías tener "invitados inesperados", así que espero que lo disfrutes todo. Ya sabés que cocina bien. Besos y cuidáte._

_Ditta._

_P.d. Esta es de Marisa, Uryuu-kun. Los dos sabemos que la maniática es mi hermana Ditta: ya le dije que estamos obligadas con vos por ser un vecino tan gentil con éste par de viejas. Hay bocaditos para Numberone y algunas cositas porque tengo razón. Un chico tan bonito como vos de seguro tendrá invitados… invitadas, quise decir. Y María, mi hija, se casó con un hombre decente, que no es ningún "muerto de hambre". Te traemos un regalo de la Argentina, ¿dale? Y gracias por cuidar la casa._

_Marisa. _

Bien, muy bien. Glorioso, pensó Uryuu. Sus vecinas eran adorables con él, pero el refrigerador estaba _lleno_, como para comer tres meses. Uryuu no alcanzaría a vaciar ni medio estante, antes de que ellas hubieran regresado. Estofado, Vacío listo para asarse, pasta de varias clases, cajas con alfajor, dulce de leche, pescado en pinchos… junto a kilos de comida japonesa y australiana. Numberone maulló junto a él. Uryuu asintió

-Sí, tienes razón… no veo cómo nos acabaremos esto – eligió una de las múltiples cajitas al azar y regresó a su cabaña, cuidando de dejar todo bien cerrado.

El sol terminaba de ocultarse; el viento soplaba desde el mar en ese momento y Uryuu reprimió momentáneamente sus ganas de mirar el atardecer. Naranja naranja naranja. No. Claro que iba a mirarlo. No todo lo anaranjado de este mundo significaba Kurosaki Ichigo. Y él, era un quincy; su orgullo lo sacaría adelante, aunque de momento su corazón se sintiera como un trozo de plomo helado, incapaz de latir, atrapado entre sus pulmones y costillas.

Miró el mar, aguas negras e infinitas rodeadas de un anaranjado Júpiter tan intenso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se acercó hasta el borde mismo del acantilado, las olas rompiendo blanquísimas en la base, tan saladas como su llanto. Era la luz intensa y no los recuerdos, se obligó a pensar, a sentir…

Entonces, lo encontró y no pudo evitar inclinarse y recogerlo del piso. Madera de ébano, ahumada, pulida. Y los ojos de nácar. Y la V trazada bajo la nariz. Por Kami, eso NO era un amuleto quincy, no.

Era un Tiki, una figura de los dioses locales; sintió escalofríos al ver el naranja del cielo reflejado en la mirada de nácar de la figurilla, apenas del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Instintivamente miró a todos lados ¿Quién habría dejado eso ahí? Uryuu conocía poco de la magia local, pero sabía que un Tiki podría representar tanto una protección como una maldición para quien lo encontrase. Y Ditta, quien era la experta en esas cosas, no estaba cerca, para explicárselo.

Ditta… eso era. Seguramente le pertenecía a ella o lo había mandado poner ahí para proteger las casas o alguna de esas cosas.

Alguien se acercó a la ¿reja? Bueno, difícilmente se podía llamar así al bajo cerco de varas que Ditta había improvisado, el cual hasta Numberone podía derrumbar fácilmente. El gato se acercó, maullando amistosamente, a la mujer, muy morena y de cabellos rubios y rizados.

Yandu, claro.

Porque, por más esfuerzos que había hecho por aprender el tiwi de la zona, su nombre verdadero –Yandhrruwandrrha- no sólo era difícil de escribir sino imposible para él, de pronunciar. La muchacha tenía el clásico corte craneal aborigen, los ojos de un verde asombroso y una estatura pequeña y apariencia frágil, capaz de engañar al mismísimo quincy. Ella sonrió, dientes blanquísimos, la canasta de ropa limpia entre los brazos, los pies descalzos

-Ishida san, buenas tardes… las señoras se han ido?

-Hola, Yandu. Sí, hace un rato

-¿Puedo dejar esto?-señaló la cesta

-Adelante- Uryuu la dejó pasar, cortésmente. La aborigen acomodó la ropa en las cajoneras y cuando estaba a punto de salir Uryuu la detuvo

-Yandu… estaba pensando

-Diga, Ishida-san

-Las señoras… bueno tu sabes cómo son de amables y…

Uryuu hizo una pausa, señalando el refrigerador

-Le han dejado comida como para diez familias, cierto?

Uryuu asintió, una sonrisa tímida. Yandu puso ojos de espiral

-No se preocupe, Ishida-san: veré que puedo llevarme

El quincy suspiró de alivio: Si sus vecinas regresaban y encontraban cosas sin comer en el refrigerador, le regañarían por lo delgado que estaba, le harían un tango infinito y él no quería ofenderlas, además de que en verdad, les tenía estima. Ayudó a Yandu a sacar unas cuantas cajas y, en ese momento, del bolsillo de su camisa, el trozo de madera cayó al piso. La aborigen reaccionó como si le hubieran disparado

-Dónde…encontró esto, Ishida san?

-Estaba tirado en la arena, justo al borde del acantilado, tras las cabañas y de hecho, que bueno que puedo preguntarte…

Sin esperar nada más y dejando caer las cajas, Yandu le arrebató el trozo de madera, salió corriendo por el portal trasero y lo arrojó al mar, lo más lejos que pudo, susurrando en su idioma, los ojos desorbitados

-Yandu ¿Qué pasa? Sólo es un Tiki, no? Los conozco

-No, usted…tú no conoces nada, niño. Tiki es Él, es una señal de que _EL_ llegará –lo tomó de la barbilla, apretándola entre sus dedos, marcando su tatuaje- ¡Y tú te hiciste esta marca! ¡Niño tonto! ¡A EL no lo invocan los blancos como tú, sólo los de las islas sabemos conocerlo! ¿O eres un principe y no lo habías dicho?

Uryuu estaba sin habla, frente al ataque furioso de la mujer. Yandu se atrevió a más; lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y la abrió, reventando los botones, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Su rostro palideció al ver la cicatriz encarnada sobre éste, los tatuajes en el lado izquierdo. Exclamó algo, en tiwi y luego se tiró al piso, temblando, postrada, las manos sobre los piés de Ishida, el joven quincy aterrado

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Eres un príncipe!

Ishida se recuperó de inmediato de la impresión y se agachó, levantándola por los hombros, intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla

-No soy ningún príncipe ni nada, Yandu… y no quise faltarle al respeto a tus antepasados, te lo juro –señaló el lado izquierdo de su barbilla- el maestro de Tatuú que me hizo esto sólo dijo que era adecuado para mí. Hasta que no llegué aquí, no sabía lo que significaba

Ella acarició sus negros cabellos, manchados de blanco por el sol

-Eres hermoso… eres como EL. Y ahora –acarició el mentón del quincy, tatuado con los fieros colmillos marrajos, con un solo dedo- sólo falta tu reflejo. Así, el Tiki estará completo…

Juntó sus manos e hizo una graciosa reverencia

-Perdóname, Ishida-san. No quise ser violenta, pero tuve miedo

Uryuu aprovechó

-Te perdonaré con una condición, Yandu ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso del Tiki y que salieras corriendo?

La aborigen sonrió

-Si me permite hacerle el té en su casa, se lo contaré. Pero no hoy; está oscureciendo ya y no habrá luna. No esta noche.

Uryuu rechinó los dientes; tendría que soportar las supersticiones locales. Asintió sonriendo y la aborigen salió, hundiéndose pronto en las sombras del creciente oscurecer. La aldea no estaba lejos y, sin embargo, el quincy no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando ella se perdió de vista. "Estoy cansado. Y triste y eso me está poniendo histérico", Numberone se frotó cariñoso contra sus piernas

-Amigo, que te parece si cenamos algo con pescado y salimos al mar al amanecer, eh?

Numberone maulló como si asintiera y siguió a su joven amo a la destartalada cabaña. La noche –ese monstruo hecho de ojos- no tardó en envolverlo todo, el eco del mar ronroneando, vigilante…

* * *

Primero, el ronroneo del motor y luego, el click del switch de apagado. La semidormida memoria del joven quincy recorrió los sonidos hasta ubicar de qué se trataba, mientras su cuerpo se mecía suavemente en la hamaca.

Una Harley-Davidson.

UNA. HARLEY. DAVIDSON.

El suspiro de fastidio ni siquiera llegó a formarse; ojalá y fuera alguno de los amigos de Vania y no otro de esos chopperos molestos que estaba "haciendo el camino" y que llegaría dando lata, pidiendo algo para comer y que insistiría en invitarlo después, como solía ocurrir.

Tenía que decirle a Vania que dejara de mandar a toda la gente que conducía una motocicleta –fueran turistas o delincuentes- cada vez que necesitaban que alguien les echara una mano, sobre todo porque sí, él sabía como reparar cualquier cosa en dos ruedas pero no, no tenía refacciones y no podía hacer milagros.

El ruido de las botas en el porche le fue familiar y quiso meterse bajo la almohada y no contestar… hasta que identificó el reiatsu, dos segundos antes de que la enorme mano golpease la puerta. Un shinigami. Miró a Numberone y el gato miró a la puerta, bajando de un salto al piso

-¡Ya voy!

Uryuu descendió de la hamaca con bastante poca gracia y se amarró el pareo a la cintura, por toda pijama. Su capacidad de percepción lo estaba engañando, sin duda alguna. No podía ser un shinigami…

-¡Ishida kuuuuuuuun! ¡Ohayou!

Kami. Kami diez mil veces. No, Kami no. Renji vestido enteramente de cuero negro, lentes oscuros, guantes, botas, y la Harley –sí, negra con rojo- estacionada junto a su BMW. Uryuu sacudió la cabeza y se ajustó los anteojos

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Abarai Renji?

-Ey, pensé que estarías contento de verme… persiguiendo hollows y dando un paseo, por supuesto

Uryuu se recargó en la puerta, los brazos cruzados, en un ademán poco amistoso

-Sí, cómo no… a qué te mandó tu capitán?

Renji no quitó la enorme sonrisa y se sacó los lentes oscuros

-Estoy de vacaciones y no me mandó mi capitán. Quise venir a ver cómo estabas…

La frase entre ambos quedó implícita.

_"Quise venir para ver en qué estado te había dejado ese desgraciado de pelo naranja y mi capitán estaba preocupado por ti"_

-Ah, de veras?

-Así es

-Y… desde dónde manejaste la Harley?

Renji puso cara de tabla. Uryuu suspiró, señalando la enorme chopper

-Ah… te refieres a la motocicleta?

-Que cosa tan rara que hayas venido a dar un paseo y no sepas que vienes montado en una moto clásica, Abarai

-No vivo en el Ningenkai, Ishida

-Y estoy seguro de que tampoco sabes manejarla…-plantó un dedo firme sobre la chamarra de cuero negro, a la altura del pecho- tu capitán te mandó para ver si un colaborador tan importante como yo, no estaba con el corazón roto, por SU shinigami sustituto, verdad?

Renji se desinfló de inmediato. Maldito chico listo. Asintió, dándose por vencido

-Está bien. Pero te equivocas de capitán. Si Byakuya lo supiera, ya habría castrado a Ichigo. Quien me envió fue Yama jii…

-No necesito niñera, Renji

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

-Eso fué lo que le dije al viejo y también a Ukitake taichou, pero tuve que obedecer. Urahara me dio la ropa y la píldora para poder manejar la…cómo dices? La Harley –Renji miró hacia el mar- tienes un bonito lugar, eh?

-Gracias

Renji se soltó la coleta, consciente de que uno, Uryuu no lo invitaría a pasar y dos, si pudiera, ahorcaría a Yama jii. Aunque el último quincy se estuviera muriendo, no aceptaría apoyo ni amistad alguna de los shinigami y Renji se había cansado de decírselos, sin resultado alguno. Decidió aclarar las cosas desde el principio

-Mira Ishida, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes y no vengo con ganas de fastidiarte… por qué no, digamos, me invitas a pasar, me dejas estar unos días, yo hago un reporte de que estás feliz y sano y NADIE en el Seireitei tiene que preocuparse por ti y acabado el asunto, neh? En verdad estoy de vacaciones y la idea de ver por ti y si lo de Ichigo te hizo daño o no, psssh, es una estupidez, lo sé, estás grandecito y demás y Kurosaki es un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabemos y…

-Renji

-Y te entiendo perfectamente y…

-RENJI…

El shinigami cerró la boca. El quincy dio media vuelta y con una señal de su mano, lo invitó a pasar

-Trae tu mochila y ya cállate… tienes hambre?

Numberone escogió ese momento para maullar y Renji soltó la carcajada

-No sabía que los dos me estaban invitando

Uryuu puso ojos de espiral, mientras Numberone se frotaba contra las botas de Renji, aprobándolo. El quincy se rascó la cabeza, terminando de despertarse. Esperaba surfear al amanecer y el sol había salido ya. Bueno, no importaba. un cambio de planes no le vendría mal. Y, después de todo, Renji era un buen amigo. Hablador y tragón, pero buen amigo…

* * *

-Así que ésa es toda la historia

-Nada que no sepas- Uryuu tragó saliva – cómo… cómo está Rukia?

Renji terminó de acomodar sus cosas. Se esforzó en contestar con naturalidad; después de todo, Rukia también era amiga del quincy

-Muy bien. Poniéndose gorda… el embarazo le sienta bien

Uryuu sintió como si lo hubieran pateado en el estómago y Renji sintió la patada de Zabimaru dentro de su propio cráneo, haciéndolo morderse la lengua. Idiotaidiotaidiota. ¿Por qué no podía ser más cauto? Pero Ishida se limitó a subirse los lentes y sonreír

-Tal vez debería tejerle algo… se lo harías llegar por mi?

Renji se dio cuenta del esfuerzo enorme que Uryuu estaba haciendo por seguir su vida y perdonar y olvidar; la ira contra Ichigo lo hizo rechinar los dientes. Uryuu no se merecía eso, no. El quincy debería tener a alguien que lo cuidara y lo amara cada segundo de su vida y sabía que el shinigami sustituto era un idiota, pero no a ese extremo. Carajo.

-Claro, Ishida

-Uryuu. O Bodhi… nadie me llama aquí Ishida, a excepción de mis vecinas o la chica que nos ayuda a la limpieza, Yandu… qué quieres desayunar?

A Renji no se lo dijeron dos veces y aceptó todo lo que el quincy le sirvió, desde la sopa de macarela con tiras de huevo hasta dos waffles con mermelada y café. Uryuu, en tanto, puso orden en la pequeña casa

-Acá –le señaló una cesta tejida- acomoda tu ropa y tápala. Hay hormigas y no te gustará que te muerdan; la cesta está hecha de una paja que las repele. Sácate las botas, no las aguantarás a esta temperatura…uhmm, aquí tengo unos bermudas que pueden quedarte y dos pareos. Los usaremos en el Camp Adelaide, hoy tengo que trabajar ahí… estaremos en esa playa hasta el atardecer y podemos quedarnos en Alice Cotton Blue para cenar. Te presentaré a mis amigos. Y espero que Urahara te haya dado más píldoras de instrucciones, porque conmigo tendrás que surfear un poco, al menos sabes nadar, no?

Renji se limitó a asentir, la boca llena de comida. Uryuu siguió dándole indicaciones

-No respondas sobre tus tatuajes; aquí son simbólicos y un poco… peligrosos de usar. En todo caso, dí que son herencia de tu familia y con eso te dejarán en paz y nadie tratará de imitarlos. Dirás que me conoces desde… la preparatoria. Vania va a sospechar de ti, sobre todo porque ya lo conoces…

-Vania?

-Es un amigo ruso. Pero antes fue un hollow…-soltó una risita- era el hermano menor de nuestro loco de cabello rosa, te acuerdas? ¿Hueco Mundo?

Renji arrugó el ceño ¿Yillford Grantz?

-¿Có…cómo?

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

-No me preguntes. Varios de ellos reencarnaron como humanos, al morir a manos de shinigami. Me imagino que tuvo que ver ese tipo de muerte; en vez de purificarlos, los mandó de vuelta al Ningenkai

-Y cómo sabes que es Grantz?

-Conozco los reiatsus de cada espada, Renji. Y Vania se dio cuenta de que yo era alguien diferente; hablamos sobre el asunto y resultó que pódía ver "cosas" y lo demás, puedes imaginarlo…

Sin entender muy bien el por qué, Renji sintió un pinchazo de celos

-No. No puedo NI QUIERO imaginarlo

Uryuu lo miró y al notar su expresión, soltó la carcajada

-Por Kami… no creerás que me metí a la cama con él…

Renji enrojeció, no sólo por la implicación, sino por la forma con la que Ishida había hablado del asunto. No había tenido tiempo de sorprenderse por todos los cambios que notara en Uyruu y éste los manejaba con tanta naturalidad que fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el quincy no traía nada encima, mas que el pareo anudado a la cadera, tan bajo que la fina línea de vello oscuro, bajo su ombligo, lucía como una sombra más y la fina tela blanca no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Claro que no, yo…

El pareo rojo le cayó encima

-Amárrate esto. Te enseñaré cómo; después de todo, eres nuevo en campo Adelaide. No creo que pongan objeción a que vayas vestido.

_"Vestido?"_

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, Ishida ya se había metido al baño y escuchó el ruido de la regadera. Renji se apresuró a arreglar la mesa y lavar los platos, con el ruido del mar como fondo, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Numberone. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a platicar con el gato

-No se vé que haya sufrido mucho, cierto, amiguito? –maullido- bueno, puede que tengas razón, después de todo, Uryuu siempre lo amó –maullido y gruñir- sí, Ichigo es un idiota… me gustaría romperle la cara y hacerlo entender que se perdió de alguien genial, sabes? Es un guerrero asombroso, cuando peleamos juntos en Hueco Mundo…- y Renji se siguió conversando, entre los maullidos de Numberone y el splash del agua de lavar los platos. Unos minutos después…

-Ahem- gato y shinigami miraron al quincy- si ya terminaron su… interesante conversación, podemos irnos…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, va caminando. Tiki creó el mundo... pero no lo hizo sólo. Tuvo que ser la Madre Tierra quien le explicara el asunto. Renji se llevará una... sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo.

Namasté y mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad desnuda

Una experiencia inesperada para Renji, pero más común y corriente de lo que se cree. Para quienes conozcan "Punto de quiebra" - "Break Point"- el filme... el asunto sera más sencillo de seguir.

* * *

2

Treinta kilómetros hasta Camp Adelaide, las dos motos zumbando a velocidad media, los dos sin casco y la sonrisa -¿Cómo podía sonreír Ishida de esa forma? ¿No se suponía que estaba destrozado?- del quincy impresionaron a Renji más de lo que hubiera podido permitirse. Dos vueltas más a un risco y el letrero de madera les advirtió que habían llegado a la playa. Estacionaron las motocicletas e Ishida desató las dos tablas, una pequeña y corta y la de dos metros, profesional. Ambas estaban adornadas profusamente con motivos y cruces quincy.

Uryuu sacó su mochila del maletero y, ante la aterrada mirada de Renji, comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar como Dios lo había traído al mundo, atándose el cabello en una coleta, después. Miró a Renji –éste, pálido al principio, de todos los colores después-, elevando una ceja

-Mejor que no te asombres. Adelaide es una playa nudista… veré que te dejen pasar vestido, después de todo, es tu primera vez

-..Pero

Ishida hizo ojos de espiral

-Renji, no me salgas con pudores intrascendentes, quieres? Te he visto bañarte con tu capitán y con todo tu escuadrón…

-¡Jamás me dijiste que vendríamos a una playa nudista!

-Estamos en Australia… aquí la ropa no suele ser tan importante. Venga, te acostumbrarás rápido. No es muy diferente a las demás playas.

Lo que siguió fue surreal. Ishida abrió el parasol cuadrado, clavó las dos tablas en el piso, formando una tumbona con la más pequeña, puso una larga toalla contra la arena y se tiró en ésta… sacando su bolsa de tejido, con agujas e hilaza y se puso a tejer, tan tranquilo. Era todo un espectáculo, el mar al fondo rugiendo, el quincy desnudo, el tejido cubriéndole apenas las costillas, el quincy, _desnudo_…

Renji se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que Uryuu le hizo señas de que la cerrara. Como fuera, el pelirrojo se había quedado con el pareo puesto, claro que sin nada más debajo "sólo en lo que se acostumbra", le había prometido Uryuu a Chuckie, el salvavidas a cargo.

Pese a los lentes oscuros, Uryuu sabía que el shinigami no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero ¿De qué serviría hacérselo notar? Renji sólo se sentiría peor. Tenía que tomar las cosas con naturalidad. El shinigami no sabía en cambio, a dónde huír.

El cuerpo de Uryuu era poco menos que perfecto; delgado, bien moldeado por la natación, ligeramente bronceado, el tatuaje marrajo corriendo por el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, el sexo entre las piernas perfectamente calmo, y su piel entera, pidiendo a gritos ser marcada a besos y mordi… un momento. EL NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESO. Suspiró profundamente, dirigiendo su mirada al mar, mientras Uryuu soltaba una risita. Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, una pareja se acercó a ellos.

Con sólo mirarlos, Renji se dio cuenta de la edad sumada de ambos humanos sería de más de cien años

-Bodhi! ¿Cómo estás?

-Emerald! Jorge!- Uryuu saltó a saludarlos, dándole a Renji una espléndida vista de su perfecto trasero. El shinigami tragó en seco- Hace tiempo que no los veía!

-Oh, Ditta no te lo dijo? Nuestro nieto nos invitó a América y…

En algún momento de la plática, Renji se dio cuenta de que las tres personas frente a él no tenían nada que los cubriese… bueno, Emerald traía un sombrero de paja, pero nada más. Y fue cuando se fijó en el resto de las personas que estaban en la playa; una pareja con dos pequeños, ella, evidentemente embarazada. Un grupo de jóvenes, jugando voleibol. Varias familias y otros ancianos, como Emerald y Jorge. A nadie parecía importarle el hecho de no estar cubierto. Renji se recargó en el piso, en sus codos, doblando las rodillas, el pareo abriéndose por un costado. Emerald intervino

-¿Quién es este chico tan guapo, Bodhi?

Uryuu mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas e hizo seña a Renji de que se pusiera en pié. Éste se enredó en el pareo, lo pisó y para cuando logró pararse, el trozo de tela estaba enredado en uno de sus tobillos y él estaba tan desnudo como el resto. Nadie hizo caso…sólo Uryuu, que le guiñó un ojo, gesto que pasó desapercibido para la anciana pareja. Renji se enfureció… pero se obligó a sonreír

-Un viejo compañero de escuela, Emerald…Abarai Renji… éllos son Emerald y Jorge. Ella es pintora y Jorge es musicólogo…

En los siguientes minutos, Renji se enteró de más cosas de lo que habría querido saber sobre música y arte aborigen; de pronto, advirtió la mirada de Emerald sobre sus tatuajes

-No logro entenderlos…no es tiwi ni otro dialecto, verdad?- se dirigió al pelirrojo

-No, señora

-Parecen maoríes… me permites? –y acto seguido, deslizó uno de sus dedos, primero por la ceja de Renji y luego, por su cuello y uno de sus hombros, como si estuviera examinando una pieza de arte y no un cuerpo humano. Renji enrojeció ante el contacto y Jorge se dio cuenta

-¡Por Dios, mujer! ¡Deja de acosar al pobre muchacho!

-Oh, no empieces con tus ideas; claro que no lo estoy acosando, verdad Renji? Mira esto; son interesantes. Pareces un Tiki de las islas. Un maorí, un hakah

Uryuu le hizo una seña a Renji _"córtala ya mismo"_

-No sé su procedencia, señora… se usaban en mi familia y… mi padre me los heredó

-Uhmm… y tienes los cabellos rojos. Como los guerreros del Lago…

Jorge interrumpió

-Si empiezas con tus leyendas, no terminaremos nunca, mujer

Como si ellos no existieran, la pareja se fue discutiendo y cuando ya estaban a más de veinte metros, Emerald se despidió de ellos con la mano. Uryuu sonrió, mirándolos alejarse

-Siempre son iguales… vaya, venciste la pena, repentinamente?

Sólo entonces Renji se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Y petrificado, de paso. Uryuu regresó a su puesto, en la tumbona

-No exageres tanto, Renji, sólo estamos nostros dos. Espera a que lleguen las chicas; entonces sí que tendrás razones para temer… o los chicos. Si tenemos suerte, estaremos en las olas antes que ellos

El grupo que jugaba voleibol se acercó a ellos. Al parecer, Ishida los conocía a todos

-¡Bodhi!

-¡Eh, Bodhi!

Tres de ellos traían tablas. Ishida le dio un codazo a Renji

-Por eso te conviene surfear, fíjate

Uryuu se volvió hacia su mochila y sacó el short de neopreno negro, que le cubría hasta las pantorrilas

-¿Vas a ponerte eso?

-No esperarás que me meta a las olas desnudo, verdad? El golpe aquí –señaló su entrepierna- es espantoso…

Y sin esperar más, se acercó al grupo y en menos de unos minutos, estaban trepando a las olas. Renji suspiró, molesto. Bueno, al menos nadie lo estaba mirando ahora. Y tampoco era tan incómodo eso de estar sin ropa. Lo había sido mientras estaba cerca del quincy; Uryuu era irremediablemente bello, carajo.

De inmediato pensó en Ichigo; pedazo de idiota ¿Cómo había rechazado a alguien tan inteligente, tan dulce, tan…

-¿Eres amigo de Bodhi?

Renji reconoció el reiatsu al instante; un aura oscura pese al cabello rubio y los ojos de un azul perfecto. Se puso en pié, demostrando de inmediato ser más alto. La risa en los ojos del rubio fue divertida

-Vaya vaya… mira lo que trajo la marea –el rubio estiró la mano, amistosamente- Vania Shklovsky, _señor shinigami_…

Renji elevó una de sus tatuadas cejas

-Grantz

-Renji

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu nombre original?

El rubio se encogió de hombros

-Es difícil de pronunciar. Y renací en otro lado, bajo forma humana. Digamos que… estoy dejando mi pasado atrás ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo mismo digo

Vania miró al quincy deslizarse sobre las olas

-Bodhi no necesita niñeras, Abarai Renji. Y menos niñeras con falda de shinigami… que yo sepa, el último de ustedes que estuvo aquí, lo lastimó seriamente. Nada que él no pudiera afrontar, claro

Renji se volvió amenazador hacia el rubio, las manos en la cintura

-Escúchame Grantz…

Repentinamente, el rubio estuvo a dos centímetros de su nariz, uno de sus dedos apoyado firmemente contra el tatuado pecho de Renji

-No, shinigami. Escúchame tú a mí. Ustedes me destruyeron de la misma forma que a los antepasados de Bodhi. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, comprendes? Y ahora soy humano, no tengo liberación ni hollow… ni necesidad de un gigai ridículo. Pero sigo siendo fuerte. MUY fuerte

Renji soltó la carcajada

-Es el clásico discurso de "si le haces daño a mi amigo te partiré el alma"?

Vania asintió

-Puedes estar seguro de ello. En todo caso, pregúntale a Kurosaki quién le rompió la boca el último día que estuvo aquí, antes de irse –una risita por parte del ruso- y ¿Sabes qué fue lo más divertido? ¡Que no podía atacar a un humano! Jajajaja… ahí lo tenías, el shinigami más poderoso de todo el Seireitei, tirado en el piso, escupiendo babas y sangre, sin sospechar que el menor de todos los hollows lo había tundido…

Renji hizo coro a sus risas. No pudo evitarlo; al menos alguien le había dado a Ichigo parte de lo que se merecía. Puso una mano en el hombro del rubio

-Puedes estar seguro de que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y no vine a hacer de niñera, estoy de vacaciones y Uryuu… Bodhi también es mi amigo. Quise visitarlo

-Seeeee, cómo no…

Los dos se sentaron bajo el parasol; Vania le guiñó un ojo

-Hagamos un trato, shinigami. Yo te enseño a surfear en serio y tú te encargas de joder al anaranjado cuando vuelvas a verlo, te parece?

-¿De qué me va a servir aprender a surfear?

La risa malintencionada del reencarnado hollow

-Tsk… para conquistar a Bodhi más fácilmente?

Renji miró al mar

-No soy su tipo

-Uhuhuhuhuuuu…. qué fácil te das por vencido ¿Te gusta o no?

Renji se limitó a mirar al rubio a los ojos "Cierra la boca"

-No seas idiota, shinigami. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta… e Ichigo ya no está en el paisaje…

-Lo que quiere decir

-Que aproveches ahora que Ishida Uryuu está vivo. Es mortal, no como tú, sabes? Si muere, no tendrás oportunidad de encontrarlo en tu… mundo. Y es un quincy; se disolverá en partículas espirituales

-¿Quién dijo que vá a morir?

Vania negó con la cabeza

-Mira esas olas. Míralas muuuuy bien. Son paredes sólidas de diez a veinte toneladas de peso… conoces a algún surfista mayor de cuarenta años? Los que no terminan con el cuello quebrado, terminan en su silla de ruedas, mirando al mar. A menos que se retiren antes –el rubio miró a la arena- Bodhi… ha pasado por cosas… bastante injustas. Es una gran persona

El teniente sintió más simpatía hacia el exhollow de la que le habría agradado. Sí, Uryuu se merecía más, mucho más… otro pinchazo de celos y una sospecha de fondo. Renji se acercó a Vania, señalándolo con el dedo

-Si es tan genial ¿Por qué no te quedaste TU con él?

El ex-hollow no vaciló al contestar

-Por dos cosas; los hombres no son lo mío y, fundamentalmente, porque salvó la vida de mi esposa…

La silla de ruedas deportiva se detuvo junto a ellos, ultraligera, ruedas gruesas, manijas acolchadas. Renji reconoció a la joven de inmediato; una de las fracciones de Tía Halibel, Sun Sun. Ella sonrió, cubierta sólo por los lentes oscuros y los largos cabellos

-Hola, bebé… estamos con un shinigami?

La joven estiró la mano hacia todos lados, hasta dar con Renji. Este comprendió al instante; estaba ciega. Vania tomó sus dedos y los besó

-El teniente Abarai Renji, amor. Es amigo de Bodhi

Ella rió, divertida

-Pues si es como su otro "amigo" me asombra que no le hayas dado su sopa aún…

Yillford acarició sus cabellos, sonriendo. Renji se dio cuenta, en la ternura del gesto, cuánto valoraban ambos exhollows su cercanía. y si Sun Sun le debía la vida a Bodhi, era obvio porqué los dos matarían por su amigo quincy

-Abarai Renji no necesita ninguna "sopa", Sun-chan. Al contrario; él nos ayudará a cocinar la "sopa" precisa para el naranjo

Ella se quitó los anteojos y Renji contempló sus enormes ojos verdes, sin vida. Sonrió

-En ese caso…- se inclinó hacia el teniente y le cruzó la cara con la palma de la mano, con todas sus fuerzas- esto es por haber matado a Yillford, Renji kun- y después, le dió un incongruente beso en la mejilla, todavía enrojecida por el golpe- y esto, por haberme dado a Vania… sácame de esta silla, quieres, bebé?

Renji se quedó viendo estrellas ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Vania soltó la carcajada y sin más, tomó a Sun Sun en brazos y la recargó en la improvisada tumbona que Ishida había hecho. Acto seguido, le arrojó a Renji otro neopreno

-Pónte eso… vamos a entrenar

En lo que Renji luchaba por meterse en los ajustados pantalones –peor que meterse en el gigai-Vania fue por dos tablas de surfear y las recostó en la arena. Primer paso, acostarse encima de ellas, sobre el estómago y bracear y patalear como una rana. Segundo paso, sentarse en la tabla, con las piernas "colgando". Tercer paso, saltar sobre la tabla, una rodilla sobre ella y el otro pié, apoyado firmemente; o cambiarlo por la versión en cuclillas, como un gato agazapado, piés y manos sobre la tabla. Último paso, enderezarse, manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas.

Después de repetir la coreografía completa unas diez veces, Vania corrió sin pausa alguna hacia el mar y Renji no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, esta vez, la tabla asegurada al tobillo

-Si te caes, nada… lo más rápido que puedas. Si la ola te atrapa… echarás el gigai a perder

-O sea?

-Que le romperás todos los huesos. Y será molesto sacarte, fingiendo que estás muerto…aunque claro, ya estás muerto…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Por qué los Grantz? Los dos hermanos me caen bien ¿Por qué mandarlos al Ningenkai? XDXDXD Es buen castigo ¿Por qué amigos de Ishida? De ahí, el nombre de Bodhi...

Namasté y mil gracias por leerme y por sus reviews.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	3. Chapter 3: Haka

Dedicado a la muñeca rota de Sumeragi Saya sama, por andar jugando rugby y a Ditta, porque adora a estos semes químicamente puros, los All Blacks, de Nueva Zelanda, hijos de Te Arawa y Aotearoa, de la Madre Tierra y Tiki, que nunca temen a nada...

* * *

3

Barney Siding Troopes, rezaba el letrero.

Válgame Dios, pensó Renji ¿Porqué los pueblos y cantinas tenían que tener tres nombres? Y cuando no era inglés británico, era algun dialecto aborigen: Kookaburrah Brrwherri Drrwuahr (Nido de Pájaros Gordos) o peor aún, Nana polo Heine (Cuidado con el Tiburón!)

Como fuera, el Barney era el centro de reunión de Alice Cotton Blue –otra vez – o Alice, para abreviar. Renji siguió a la alegre caravana; Vania, Sun Sun en su silla, Tiberio el labrador de Vania –al parecer, no estaba prohibido que el perro entrara- y Bodhi/Uryuu. Afortunadamente y para alivio del shinigami, éste no era un lugar nudista y shorts y camisetas parecían ser la etiqueta local.

Dos cosas llamaron la atención de Renji; las enormes canastas de Fish&Chips –pescado frito con papas, un plato británico- que se servían en el Barney, acompañadas de jarras enormes de bitter y la mezcla étnica del lugar; gente de todos colores, estaturas, pesos y nacionalidades. Ni siquiera en el Rukongai le había tocado semejante mescolanza.

Uryuu lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, donde Barney, y su ayudante, Hono, despellejaban enormes bonitos y peces gatos, los limpiaban y volvían largos filetes, que no tardaban en ser sumergidos en la enorme tina de pasta de harina, ajo y cerveza y de ahí, a la gigantesca freidora. Noiuky, otro aborigen, hacía lo mismo con las papas y la esposa de Barney, Fernanda, una española de ojos verdes y sonrisa violenta, se encargaba de poner las tiras de pescado y papas en las canastas para cada mesa

-¡Bodhi! ¿Por qué nos has dejado abandonados? –el abrazo de oso del gigantesco Barney casi hizo desaparecer a Ishida. Fernanda lo separó de su esposo y le dio un beso en la boca, del que Uryuu se zafó, muerto de risa. Renji estaba extático. Simplemente, no podía creerlo. Aquél no era el quincy que conocía, desinhibido, entusiasta, rodeado de amigos, sonriente…

Sin perder una sola gota de su atractivo y la sensualidad en dos piés que lo caracterizaba.

Renji estaba acostumbrado a ser el alma de la fiesta, pero, en esta ocasión, ciertamente se sintió opacado. El maorí tras el montón de papas también lo abrazó estrujándolo, al tiempo que Uryuu presentaba a su amigo con todo el personal de cocina.

Volvieron a su mesa, cargados de pescado y bitter y Uryuu se puso a comer con las manos y semejante visión volvió a dejar mudo a Renji, sintiendo una repentina envidia por el pescado que se deshacía entre los dedos y la boca del quincy, éste lamiéndolos y mirándolo con una sonrisa bailándole en el par de zafiros que tenía por ojos.

Sun Sun alzó el tarro de bítter helado

-¿Por qué estamos celebrando hoy, Vania?

El ruso le guiñó un ojo a Renji

-Porque Bodhi encuentre al amor de su vida…

-Y porque éste no vaya a ser otro shinigami de mierda!- terminó Sun Sun. La risa fue de los cuatro a la mesa. Renji se sintió como flan bajado a medio cocinar. No sólo no tenía la menor oportunidad. Los amigos de Uryuu no lo dejarían acercarse, definitivamente

Hono Heke tuvo a bien interrumpir sus pensamientos; por lo visto, no tendrían un instante de paz hasta no volver a la cabaña del risco. Bueno, la situación no era del todo mala; entre el trabajo en la playa nudista, las clases de surf, el tejido y el montón de amigos, Uryuu no tenía tiempo para sufrir la pérdida de Ichigo, pensó Renji. Y eso era tranquilizante… de no ser porque lo dejaba a él al margen, sintiéndose un mirón tonto e inútil

-Eh , Bodhi

-Eh, Hono…

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos un poco

-Mientras no se trate de la motocicleta del Comisionado

La risa del enorme maorí

-Nada de eso. Tendremos un juego mañana y no hemos practicado suficiente nuestro Haka

Uryuu cruzó los brazos, guiñando un ojo

-Todo un descendiente de Heke y malo para la danza de guerra? Hono, me avergüenzas ¿Qué dirá Yandu?

El maorí enrojeció

-Hey! ¡No bailo frente a ella!

-¡Por eso no logras llevártela a la cama! –respondió Vania y el resto de la gente en el lugar les hizo coro. Uryuu miró a Hono por encima de sus anteojos

-No soy precisamente el elegido para el Haka, Hono…

-Llevas los tatuajes de EL

Uryuu suspiró, fastidiado

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes. Y además, soy blanco

-Un Tatuú no habría marcado tu cuerpo de esa forma si no tuvieras sangre de Arawa y lo sabes. Y no eres blanco; eres un nativo de isla, como nosotros. Te trajo la lluvia y te parió una nube

-Soy muy bajo y… ligero como para ejecutarlo

Vania saltó tras Uryuu, golpeándolo en la espalda

-Deja de fingir demencia. Los dos sabemos la clase de guerrero que eres. Y Renji bien puede echarnos una mano…

Renji se limitó a asentir, más por cortesía que por otra cosa ¿Qué era un Haka? Además, necesitaban gente "grande" o algo así y tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo aventajaban en estatura a Uryuu, por no decir de Hono, quien de paso, pesaba lo que ellos tres juntos. Ishida asintió y a esa sola seña, los demás clientes del lugar despejaron las mesas y abrieron la puerta de la verandah, disponiéndose para el espectáculo

-¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

Un codazo de Vania

-Sólo imítanos. Y sácate la camisa

Por un instante, Hono miró sus tatuajes con sorpresa, hasta que Uryuu lo tomó del brazo y quedaron en una sola línea, frente al enorme espejo tras la barra del bar, de modo que todos se reflejaban; Vania, Renji, Hono y Barney tras Uryuu.

A una seña del rubio, todos pusieron una rodilla en el piso y abrieron los brazos en cruz. Dora marcó la barbilla de Uryuu con carbón negro de la parrilla y le despeinó el cabello. Tanto Vania como Renji se soltaron sus coletas y Hono desparramó las delgadas rastas sobre su espalda. Uryuu comenzó el rito. Renji jamás se imaginó la fuerza de su voz… ni la ola de reaitsu que se desprendía de ésta

_¡Kia rite! ¡Kia rite! __  
__¡Kia mau! ¡Hi!_

¡ESCUCHEN CON SUS OÍDOS!

¡ESCUCHEN MUY BIEN!

¡AH!

A continuación, Barney, Hono y Vania adoptaron la posición; las piernas abiertas, flexionadas como para levantar pesas, los brazos cruzados uno sobre otro, agitando los puños sobre cada codo, abriendo enormemente los ojos y sacando la lengua. Renji hizo lo mejor por imitarlos. La voz de Uryuu y los ¡Ho! del resto, en respuesta a cada verso, lo asustaron

_Taringa whakarongo!__  
__Kia rite! Kia rite! __  
__Kia mau! Hi!__  
__Ringa ringa pakia! __  
__Waewae takahia!__  
__Ka kino nei hoki! __  
__Hi!__  
_ ¡SOMOS LA VIDA! ¡SOMOS LA MUERTE!

¡SOMOS LOS QUE VAMOS A VIVIR!

¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE VAN A MORIR!

¡AH!

Entonces, Renji lo notó, al repetir los versos. La nube de reiatsu parecía desprenderse no sólo de Uryuu, sino de Vania y ¡De Hono y Barney! ¡No era posible! ¡Ellos eran humanos normales! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de bakudou? Y ¡Cuán poderoso!

_Ā! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka ora! __  
__Ā! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka ora! __  
__Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru__  
__Nāna nei i tiki mai whakawhiti te rā__  
__Ā! Upane! Ka upane!__  
__Ā, Hupane! Kaupane!__  
__Whiti te ra!__  
__Hi!_

¡ESCUCHEN BIEN!

¡ESTA ES LA MUERTE! ¡ESTA ES LA MUERTE

¡Y ASI ES LA VIDA! ¡ASI ES LA VIDA!

¡VENIMOS DISPUESTOS A MORIR!

¡VENIMOS DISPUESTOS A VIVIR!

¡ESTE ES EL HOMBRE QUE SOMOS

AQUEL QUE ES PELUDO Y TEMIBLE

AQUEL POR QUIEN EL SOL, BRILLARÁ!

¡ESTAMOS TODOS JUNTOS!

¡DA UN PASO ADELANTE!

¡DA UN PASO MÁS!

¡AHORA EL SOL SALE!

¡SI CORTAMOS TU CUELLO,

SERÁ SIN RENCOR!

¡AHORA, EL SOL SALE!

AH!

AH!

AH!

La danza de guerra se mantuvo con golpes varios, en los muslos, el pecho y los codos, sin dejar de abrir los ojos lo más posible y sin romper el ritmo. Renji no comprendió en qué momento los estaba siguiendo perfectamente, pese a que aquello no duró más de tres minutos.

Rukia.

Ella le había pasado los apuntes de Magia Primordial entre los humanos y sólo había estudiado para pasar el examen. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que era verdadera y de que las cualidades espirituales tenían más de una forma de manifestarse, aunque no hubiera shinigami, quincy u otros seres con capacidades especiales. Mientras danzaban, Renji notó como el rostro y los ojos de Uryuu se convertían en los de un salvaje, de un azul casi negro, los nudillos totalmente blancos y los puños tensos, todos los músculos de su espalda y cuello resaltados, pese a la delicadeza de su constitución.

Nunca como en ese instante de invocación, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo, Renji se sintió más preso del quincy. Y se esforzó en que su voz de respuesta fuera un verdadero rugido; podía sentir a Zabimarú aullando salvajemente, dentro de él.

Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. El centro del enorme espejo se partió por la mitad sin caer al piso, con un estallido terrible, asustando a todos los presentes a excepción de los ejecutantes, que gritaron el último ¡Ah! sin apenas notarlo.

Hono rompió la fila de un salto, señalando a Renji

-¡Tapu! ¡Eres Tapu!

Era algo que Uryuu había temido desde el principio. Se rió, rompiendo la formación

-Claro que no, Hono… son sus marcas familiares

-¡No soy un mono idiota, Ishida Uryuu, Bodhi, Hijo de Te Arawa! Conozco a alguien marcado como Tapu ¿O es tu EL?

Renji se adelantó pero Vania lo detuvo. La diferencia entre el maorí y el quincy era gigantesca y sin embargo, el descendiente de los Heke se veía aterrado. Uryuu se mordió los labios y miró al piso. Si no le respondía a Hono, ni él ni Renji podrían poner un pié en Alice otra vez. Barney los miró, preocupado. Sólo entonces Renji notó el temblor en las puntas de los dedos de Uryuu. Pero, cuando éste se subió los anteojos, el instante de temor había pasado

-Si, Hono Heke, Arawa Banu, como yo… Renji es Tiki de mi propio Tiki. No tapu –apoyó el dedo en el enorme pecho del maorí- no te atrevas a mencionar de nuevo que es tapu, Hono –Uryuu sacó su lengua y la estiró, rugiendo; Hono alzó las manos, en señal de paz y se inclinó, ligeramente. Vania y Barney aprovecharon el momento para romper la tensión, aplaudiendo. Fernanda trajo más jarras de bitter y en segundos pareció no haber ocurrido nada, aunque Renji no logró sacarse la mirada recelosa del maorí de encima.

Uryuu rió, aunque sólo Vania y Renji se dieron cuenta de cuán falsa era su risa; una argucia para disimular lo ocurrido. El quincy palmeó el hombro desnudo del maorí

-Fue mala idea hacer esto con el estómago vacío, Hono. Comamos primero y luego, lo volveremos a intentar, neh?

-¿Y si tu Renji rompe algo más?

Uryuu atravesó a Renji con la mirada. Si el teniente tuviera controlado su reiatsu, eso no habría ocurrido… pero no tenía idea de lo que el Haka podía producir. No podía culparlo. Al menos mientras cenaban, podría explicarle qué había pasado y al repetirlo, cuidarse de otro "accidente"

-No lo hará

-Tiene los cabellos rojos. Y los tatuajes negros, Bodhi…

-Y me tiene A MI. No lo hará, entendido? ¿Podrías traernos más papas?

Hono asintió y se metió a la cocina. Uryuu se encaró a Barney

-Yo… lo lamento

El canoso cantinero sonrió

-Ya me lo pagarás después, Bodhi. Sabía que eras capaz de eso; dile a tu amigo que tenga cuidado. Aquí no puede usar ese tinte rojo en el cabello a la ligera, neh?

Ishida se limitó a asentir y regresó a la mesa. Antes de que dijera nada, Renji comenzó

-Uryuu… yo. Lo siento. No sé que me pasó

Vania le respondió

-¿No sabes controlar tu reaitsu? ¿Y eres un fukutaichou? ¡Madre de Dios!

Ishida se sentó, con una sonrisa fingida. Bajo su mirada, Renji se sintió como un insecto; miró de la misma forma al ruso

-Cállate, Grantz. Y tu, shinigami, vas a escucharme con mucho cuidado, neh? Te contaré la creación del mundo según esta gente y te guardarás tus comentarios…

"Hace mucho tiempo, la Madre Tierra tuvo un hijo. Un hijo sumamente hermoso. Lo llamó Tiki. Tiki nombró todas las estrellas que había en el cielo, pero se sentía solo y triste. Una tarde, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, notó que el agua se miraba oscura y se acercó al borde del mar. Ahí, vió a otro como él. Sólo que Tiki era blanco, y sus marcas eran como finos dientes alrdedor de su cuerpo. Y el Otro, en el espejo del mar, era moreno y sus marcas eran como feroces dientes. Y Tiki tenía la piel de luna y los cabellos negros y los ojos del azul del mar. Y el Otro tenía la piel tostada como la arena y los cabellos del color del mar cuando el sol se oculta, de un rojo vívido y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Tiki se enamoró de ese Otro, perdidamente y no pudo resistir abrazarlo. El Otro le correspondió y se besaron. Esa noche, se aparearon y de esa… conjunción entre los dos, surgió mucha semilla. Ésta, fecundó el mar y creó toda la Vida; los peces, las ballenas, los tiburones, las tortugas y las medusas.

Un día, cuando Tiki se sentía en el colmo de la felicidad, su Madre, la Tierra, le dijo que un amigo había ido a visitarlo. Éste era el tiburónsabio, Arawa. Tiki le relató lo mucho que amaba al Otro y Arawa quiso conocerlo. Pero Tiki y el Otro sólo podían verse al anochecer y cuando Tiki le mostró a Arawa el lugar donde veía a su amado, Arawa agitó las aguas del mar… y el reflejo desapareció.

Así fue como Tiki se dio cuenta de que solamente había amado a su reflejo, a lo largo de cientos de años y su corazón se rompió en miles de trozos relucientes, esparciéndose sobre su blanco y hermoso cuerpo.

Su madre, la Tierra, le dijo que no se entristeciera, que gracias a ese amor y a su semilla, toda la Vida había surgido del mar; pero Tiki no la escuchó y en su dolor, su madre lo alzó y lo colocó hecho un río de estrellas, en el cielo. Ah, nosotros lo llamamos Vía Láctea. Ahí quedó, suspendido en un sueño eterno, vigilando tierra y Mar, esperando a ver si algún día, su propio Tiki vuelve con él y unidos de nuevo, sean felices, por siempre"

Vania alzó su vaso y brindando, se acabó el bitter en una serie de tragos. Renji trató de comprender. Uryuu suspiró y se dió a explicar

-No tengo idea de por qué el maestro de Tatuú me puso estas marcas –señaló su mandíbula- son tapu, es decir, tabúes, yo sólo quería un tatuaje diferente. Solamente un príncipe puede usarlas y son la marca del tiburónsabio. Los maoríes lo llaman Arawa: los hawiaiianos y fijianos, Kuhaimoana. Los mayores nobles maoríes, de acuerdo a la misma leyenda, llegaron a Aotearoa –Nueva Zelanda- sobre el lomo de tres ballenas y bajo la guía del tiburon sabio. Viajaron en cuarenta canoas y la primera de ellas se llamaba Te Arawa. Aotearoa siginifica "tierra de la larga nube blanca" y también "tierra del dragón de lluvia"; se supone que la nube tenía la forma de un dragón…

Renji sacudió las manos frente a él

-Espera espera, Uryuu ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Vania se inclinó hacia él

-De veras eres idiota. Hono, Yandu y los demás creen que Bodhi es hijo de Te Arawa. Piensan que es Tiki… o una de sus reencarnaciones –comenzó a reír- lo que te vuelve a ti, su reflejo ¿Ya entendiste?

Abarai Renji era torpe a veces. Pero no era ningún tonto y no tardó en comprender las implicaciones; Uryuu le dio unos minutos y levantó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que Renji se había dado cuenta

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Cenaremos. Vamos a repetir ese Haka y esta vez TU vas a cantar la invocación inicial; así, yo podré controlar tu reiatsu, no destrozarás cosas y el chisme no se esparcirá entre los aborígenes y no nos cerrarán las puertas en todos lados

-Y después?

-¿Cómo que "después?

-¿No se supone que soy tu Tiki?

Vania y Sun Sun soltaron la carcajada y Uryuu le guiñó un ojo

-Ni lo sueñes Renji ¿Crees que me dejaré engañar por un shinigami… otra vez? Sólo salvé tu pellejo –Uryuu miró al mar y al oscuro cielo estrellado- lo que pasó con Ichi… con Kurosaki, no se repetirá, te lo prometo…

Uryuu se levantó repentinamente y fue a la cocina por más pescado. Vania negó con la cabeza

-No seas imbécil. Si deveras lo quieres, tendrás que ser paciente… y no lo pongas triste –en su voz había un leve tono de amenaza- desde que el idiota de tu amigo se fue, es la primera vez que lo veo afectado por eso

-Pero ¡Ni siquiera sé que carajos hice!

Vania suspiró. Luego, se quitó el diente de tiburón que llevaba colgado al cuello

-Pónte esto. Hono y los demás lo verán como una señal de sumisión frente a Bodhi y dejarán de temerte. Y con suerte, él también se dará cuenta…

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Renji ¿Lo quieres o no?

El pelirrojo no respondió. El rubio le guiñó un ojo

-Nana polo entonces… haz todo con cuidado y Tiki se hará cargo del resto, neh?

Renji se limitó a asentir.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Veamos. Elegí el nombre de Hono Heke, en honor del original, el último jefe maorí de Te Arawa, quien firmó el Tratado de Waitangi, en 1810. Una de las líneas básicas del Tratado, impuesta por Hono, fué que cada división del ejército maorí-mestizo-inglés, tuviera al menos un capitán maorí al frente, de sangre pura y que éste tendría que interpretar el Haka, antes de cada encuentro. Esto se aplicó a los equipos de rugby, futbol, boxeo y criquet. La primera vez que los All Blacks ejecutaron la Haka en público fué durante el mundial de rugby en ¡1888! Desde ese entonces, son los campeones definitivos y han perdido en muy pocas ocasiones. Verlos ejecutarla es algo escalofriante. Hasta ahora, os he hecho ver que los tatuajes no son meramente un adorno, sino un leterero que dice quien eres y de dónde vienes... o ese era su fin original. Uryuu, efectivamente, sólo quería un tatuaje que lo distinguiera; el maestro que lo tatuó, vé mas allá y le pone algo encima que es tan tabú incluso ahora, que sólo hay descripciones del tatuaje. El de Renji es más poderoso, todavía. Y de pronto, me topo con que la creación del mundo, de acuerdo a la mitología polinesia, no incluye un hombre y una mujer sino DOS hombres. El yaoi se hizo solo. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, pero fué el show de la investigación. Abajo, los links a la música, la letra y la ejecución. Namasté y mil gracias por su paciencia y por leerme.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.

El Haka, completo

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d y v D E P R K 8 m c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

La letra, dirigido por Tana Umaga-sensei

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = x e Y p h X m G w a 8

El comercial de la historia, hecho por Adidas... alguien recuerda los tatuajes de Renji-kun?

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G r t U e J G u Q G A & f e a t u r e = e m a i l

El spot, ya completo...

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d J A j o C x 6 E u w & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Ya sabéis cómo funciona; retirad los espacios en cada link.


	4. Chapter 4 Mate y Luna

NdA. No sé que pueda añadir. Gracias a Luis Esteban, Salva y Vania -el de carne y hueso. Gracias a Alexei, en donde quiera que esté, zchroznyé libtve vu!

Faltan solo los omakes, antes del owari definitivo.

* * *

4

Renji se despertó, con esa desorientación ligera que nos acontece a todos cuando estamos en un lugar desconocido. El golpear del mar contra la base del risco se antojaba un rugir lejano, agradable; la luz de luna –helada, intangible- repartía motas luminosas en la habitación.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y de que se moría de sed; el reloj en la pared indicaba las 2 50 am. Demasiado bítter; nota para la bitácora, no beber más de tres jarras o tendrás una cruda peor que la del sake. Se frotó las sienes adoloridas, preguntándose dónde diablos estaría Ishida.

_-Muy bien, comencemos de nuevo…_

_Esta vez, fue Renji quien comenzó a cantar, mientras Fernanda y Yandu golpeaban las varillas, para tomar el ritmo. Esta vez, Uryuu fue un guerrero más y a lo largo de todo el canto de guerra, no despegó sus ojos de Renji. Esta vez, el golpe de Reiatsu salió en forma de ola, yéndose a estrellar al mar y levantando una magnífica de más de cinco metros que no tardó en salpicarlos a todos, como un viento poderoso. Hono saltó, al terminar y aplaudió junto con el resto, a Renji. _

_-¿Podrías dirigirnos el sábado, Renji-kun? _

_El pelirrojo miró a Ishida. No, no estaba solicitando su permiso, pero no sabía que hacer y a todos les pareció lo contrario. Uryuu, los brazos cruzados, se limitó a asentir, una ligera sonrisa en los labios. El respeto de Hono aumentó diez metros más; si alguien tan fuerte y bravo como Renji obedecía a Bodhi…_

_Tiberio ladró y Sun Sun se acercó a ellos_

_-Es tarde, Vania ¿Podemos ir a casa?_

_El ruso miró a los otros dos; habían bebido lo suficiente como para estrellarse en las motocicletas. A una seña, Renji lo siguió y no tardaron en dejarlas aseguradas detrás del pub; ya regresarían por ellas después. El camino en el jeep fue largo y Uryuu se quedó dormido entre Tiberio y Sun Sun, la exfracción despeinando sus negros cabellos, Renji contemplando su rostro bañado por la luna. Vania le dio un amigable codazo_

_-Mejor que te acostumbres. Esto es tooooodos los días…_

Renji se levantó tambaleante y sacó una jarra de algo que parecía té helado, del refrigerador, sirviéndose un vaso entero. El líquido estaba amargo y sintió la lengua como si hubiera tragado vidrios ¿Qué diablos era aquello? ¿Veneno? Fue cuando escuchó el ruido en el porche.

Clac clac clac

El portón de madera estaba abierto y Renji corrió el mosquitero en un segundo. La visión de Ishida, tejiendo bajo la luz de la luna fue tan absurda como lo había sido en camp Adelaide, con el añadido del pesado suéter blanco y Numberone dormido en un cojín, ambos disfrutando de la tibia brisa de la madrugada.

Uryuu escuchó el ruido y apagó el cigarrillo; sólo entonces Renji advirtió que estaba fumando. El quincy lo miró, silencioso, sin sonreír. _Oh oh. Desde que llegué, Ishida ha sido todo sonrisas y eso me asustó. Y ahora, que no sonríe, tal como cuando lo conocí, me aterra._

-¿Qué carajo es esto? –Renji señaló el vaso –sabe… horrendo

Uryuu suspiró

-Es mate

-¿Mate de "matar"?

Una risa leve

-Mate pampero, Renji. Es argentino; mis vecinas me enseñaron a prepararlo, cebarlo, como ellas dicen. Ellas lo beben caliente. A mí, me gusta helado; y no te lo bebas así tan de repente o te purgará…

Renji se terminó el vaso con el gesto del que desayuna clavos licuados y no le teme ni al diablo. Luego, se tiró en la vieja mecedora; el mimbre crujió bajo su peso

-¿No puedes dormir?

-¿No es evidente?

Renji se sacudió el cabello, exasperado

-Sabes, Ishida-_kun_? No sé a qué puto carajo me mandaron los capitanes. Desde que llegué aquí sólo me he sentido hecho un idiota, no he dormido gran cosa y rompí el espejo de tus amigos. Hice el ridículo en la playa nudista y la verdad, no se vé que necesites nada. Estás –señaló hacia todos lados – rodeado de amigos que te quieren, hay dos exhollows que actúan como tus guardaespalas personales, tienes una linda casa –Numberone maulló en tono de reproche y eso hizo sonreír a Renji- y un lindo gato. La verdad es que, sin querer ofenderte, me gustaría volver al Seireitei

El gesto de Ishida fue extraño. No hizo ninguno

-Allá no hay mar. En el Seireitei

Renji frunció el ceño; pareciera que Ishida no lo escuchaba

-Claro que allá no hay mar ¿Y qué con eso?

-Surfeas muy bien. Nadaste contra las olas de una forma que yo no me atrevería. Te ganaste a todo el mundo en diez minutos mientras que yo tardé lo menos dos años y eso, con la ayuda de mis vecinas. Te portaste en Adelaide como si fueras un nudista de nacimiento. Comiste y bebiste como todo un nativo. E hiciste un Haka que logró que el maorí más salvaje que tenemos en el pueblo te respetara…

La voz de Ishida era suave, perdida entre el clac clac de las agujas y el rugir lejano de las olas, asombrando a Renji por su contundencia, por la calidez con la que expresaba su admiración, por la naturalidad de sus palabras, testificando un hecho. Numberone trepó al regazo de Renji y se quedó mirándolo; el pelirrojo acarició la cabecita del gato y éste ronroneó.

La voz distante los distrajo un momento a ambos. Yandu, indudablemente. El lamento era entre triste y calmo

-Rorogwela –dijo Uryuu- canción de luna para un niño solo. Yandu la canta cuando la luna sale, así sea de madrugada. Me gusta escucharla, sabes?

Sólo entonces, al pegar la luz helada sobre el fino rostro de Uryuu, dejando atrás sus largos mechones, Renji se fijó en el rastro sobre sus mejillas.

El quincy había llorado. El shinigami sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Otra vez había sido un idiota. Eso, lo enojó. Ya estaba cansado de sentirse así, sin importar las alabanzas de Uryuu o sus lágrimas por Ichigo. Era evidente que él no podía hacer nada y que el quincy estaba demasiado hundido en su dolor como para dejar acercarse a nadie más. Recordó lo que Grantz le dijera, que necesitaba tener paciencia, pero ¡Carajo! ¡El no había dicho que quería a Uryuu! Sólo quería protegerlo. Sólo no quería que sufriera. Y menos por alguien tan atolondrado y berrinchudo como Kurosaki Ichigo… maldito podrido shinigami sustituto.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a Ishida que sí, que la futura paternidad de Ichigo lo había cambiado y que no sólo no tenía remordimientos sino que ESPERABA que Uryuu se pusiera feliz, al saber lo del bebé?

¿Cómo iba a sacudirlo para que dejara atrás al naranjo y se diera cuenta de que había más cosas en el horizonte? Si ya había huído hasta el mismo fin del mundo… qué caso había en esa huída si se había llevado bajo el pellejo el retrato grabado de Ichigo?

Dejó el vaso junto a la mecedora, controlando dos impulsos; el de tundir a Uryuu a puñetazos y romperle la perfecta nariz y la preciosa boca… o asfixiarlo entre sus brazos y comérselo entero, a punta de besos. La actitud del quincy lo desinfló y, los hombros hundidos, se puso en pié

-Me iré mañana, Bodhi… si llegas a necesitarme… o la ayuda de algún shinigami…

Ishida no respondió y Renji regresó a la cabaña, tirándose sobre el futón, totalmente frustrado. No, el quincy no había cambiado más que por fuera; seguía siendo el mismo estirado, orgulloso, insoportable, reprimido…

El mosquitero se deslizó y se cerró. Renji cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido; la mano, fría y cálida a la vez, sobre su mejilla, lo desconcertaron un instante y pese a su esfuerzo por dominarse, tuvo que abrir los ojos. Aunque no lo hiciera, el maldito quincy de seguro notaría el salto en su reiatsu y lo haría sentir un tarado, otra vez.

Los labios de Uryuu contra los suyos estaban mojados; mate, lágrimas y luz de luna.

Renji era más de acciones que de palabras. Lo abrazó y Uryuu se acurrucó contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, temblando

-Yo… perdóname, Renji –su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Renji lo sintió frágil contra sí, un cachorrito asustado y herido; sus brazos se aferraron a él, en un intento de darle seguridad, apoyo. Acarició sus cabellos, besándolos suavemente

-¿Por? ¿Por ser un quincy insoportable? ¿Por fingir que eres fuerte? ¿Se te olvida que los dos casi morimos juntos, gracias al hermanito de Vania? ¿Crees que los capitanes dijeron "hey, mandemos al más tonto de todos a ver cómo se halla el quincy"?

Uryuu se separó de él y le pegó en un hombro

-Hey! Yo no he dicho que seas un tonto… y ya te pedí perdón

-Peor. Has hecho que lo sienta. Y soy rencoroso

La risa de Uryuu fue un alivio para los tensos nervios de Renji. Este jaló a Uryuu hacia sí y lo besó a la fuerza, la boca cerrada al principio, hasta que Uryuu tuvo que respirar y Renji atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, dándo paso a su lengua de lobo. El quincy lo tomó por los cabellos y acarició su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos y Renji no pudo evitar gemir de delicia. Uryuu se pegaba a él como una ola a la tabla; el shinigami sonrió en el beso, sin separarse ni darle un milímetro al quincy para moverse más, hasta que ambos tuvieron que respirar –maldito oxígeno ¿quién dijo que era necesario? ¿quién?

Ishida apoyó su frente contra la del shinigami

-No puedo hacer esto, Renji. Sabes que…

-No me amas. Sí, lo sé. También sé que no dejas atrás a ese idiota y sé algo más; que, si no lo haces, entonces todo esto –su mano señaló la cabaña, la luna, el mar- es sólo un disfraz, una máscara… un reflejo si quieres. Como el de Tiki. Igual de falso. Y sí, me estoy portando como el tiburón de tus tatuajes, Ishida Uryuu, porque eso hizo Arawa, no?

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-De la verdad. Arawa le mostró la verdad a Tiki, cuando movió el agua con la cola y EL desapareció ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo? Vas a "romperte en mil pedazos y brillar sobre la Tierra, hasta que EL regrese"? –Uryuu se quedó impávido, su rostro ahora en las sombras. Renji siguió hablando, furioso- pues mejor que lo sepas. NO VA A VOLVER, Uryuu. Es feliz; va a tener un hijo y…

La palma de la mano de Uryuu se estrelló con tal violencia sobre su rostro que le partió el labio. Renji retuvo las lágrimas, un tanto por el dolor del golpe y otro tanto por la rabia que la reacción del quincy le producía.

Ishida trató de levantarse, pero Renji lo tiró al futón y se trepó sobre él, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Suéltame, shinigami de porquería!

-No… -la voz de Renji fue calmada. Se inclinó sobre Uryuu, su rostro ahora iluminado totalmente por la luna. Tan pálido… tan bello, los ojos de ese azul de noche, húmedos, aterrados. Lo besó suavemente y Uryuu sintió la ternura del gesto y un pinchazo de arrepentimiento en el sabor de su sangre. Lamió la herida que acababa de hacerle, con cuidado

-Si no vas a soltarme… entonces… -se quedó en silencio, titubeando

-Entonces ¿Qué?

Cuando Renji volvió a mirarlo, los ojos de Uryuu habían cambiado. Igual que cuando había dominado sus temores, frente al reto del Haka. Igual que cuando había sobrevivido a la golpiza que Ryuuken ordenara para él. Igual que cuando se enfrentara a la falta de empleo, por la revocación de su licencia médica… por su propio padre. Igual que lo había hecho, en el pasado, frente a la sólida pared de una ola. Igual que cuando había soportado el tatú tatú tatú de la aguja que marcara su piel con un estigma tan sagrado que lo había vuelto temible. Igual que cuando había amenazado a Ichigo, ordenándole que se largara de su vida y lo dejase en paz, por siempre, el verano pasado

-Entonces cállate y hazme olvidarlo

Renji elevó una ceja, incrédulo. Pero ¡Quién se creía Ishida que era? Uryuu le guiñó un ojo

-Soy Tiki. Tú lo dijiste. Y eres mi reflejo. Eres EL

-¡Ja! ¡No me digas! ¿Qué tal si Tiki soy yo y tú, el reflejo?

Uryuu lo calló con otro beso

-¿Importa?

Piel morena contra blanca, las dos llenas de marcas por fuera, de cicatrices, de guerras y de recuerdos. De deseo. De ganas de consolar, por una parte y de recibir ese consuelo, por la otra. Las dos cubriendo un montón de sentimientos similares, de amistad, de reencuentro, de alegría, borrando el pesar, absolviendo la culpa del amor perdido, como lo hacen las olas del mar, cuando se llevan lo que ha muerto y lo regresan rehecho, brillante, hermoso.

O deshecho…

Así se deshizo Renji sobre la piel de Uryuu, una ola completa devorando su cuello, besando despacio sus pezones, lamiéndolos torturantemente, adorando su ombligo y al fin, hundiendo la nariz en el vello oscuro de su sexo, aspirando su perfume –Ishida no. 5 y sal de mar- hasta tragarse entero el glande, lamiendo, chupando, besando, mordiendo despacio, dos dedos hundidos hasta la base entre sus nalgas, acariciando despacio con sus otros dedos la suave bolsa entre sus piernas y el quincy, convulsionándose bajo ese tormento tan dulce, tan ansiado, tirando de sus cabellos y esparciéndolos sobre su cuerpo, acariciándose a sí mismo con aquel manto de seda roja, tan brillante bajo la luz de la luna y luego…

Y luego, Renji dentro de él, buceando sin aire en su interior, moviéndose, dentro, fuera, vaivén cada vez más rápido y firme y asíRenji y másjustoahí y notedetengas,porfavor y RenjiRenjiRENJI!

El shinigami se sintió deliciosamente aplastado, asfixiado, hundido en el mar cálido que era Uryuu entre las piernas, besándolo en el instante mismo del orgasmo, ahogando el grito con su nombre…

Las dos sombras sobre el futón parecieron volverse una, un solo hombre dormido, blanco y pálido como la luz de luna y su reflejo, enlazado totalmente a él.

El amanecer y la luna muriente, se asomaron por la ventana.

* * *

Uryuu se despertó, con esa desorientación ligera que nos acontece a todos cuando estamos en un lugar desconocido. El golpear del mar contra la base del risco se antojaba un rugir lejano, agradable; la luz del sol –cálida, agradable- repartía motas luminosas en la habitación. Olor a comida.

¿Carpa frita? Justamente. Y Numberone maullando y lamiéndose los bigotes, mientras Renji terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Bien podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensó el quincy.

La pequeña mesita ratona, frente al seki de paja y la chimenea, estaba atestada de comida, entre lo que Renji acababa de preparar y el breve pero fructífero saqueo al refrigerador de las vecinas. Con un gesto exagerado, Renji invitó al quincy a sentarse y ató una pequeña servilleta de tela al cuello de Numberone. El desayuno fue delicioso.

Y el resto del día, también; tomar el pequeño y atestado autobús, recoger las motocicletas en Alice, viajar otros veinte kilómetros hasta High Steel Dandy, porque era lunes y tocaba dar clase de música en la escuela mixta y regresar en la noche a la cabaña y pulir las tablas y darse un chapuzón de agua de mar con luna al anochecer y encender una fogata y cebar un mate y hacer el amor toda la noche –bueno, casi- y al día siguiente, viajar a Pueblo Grande Thumb, porque era día de mercado y aunque había comida en casa, Uryuu tenía que entregar tres juegos de sábanas bordadas a mano a la tía de Fernanda que trabajaba en la Embajada de España en Sidney y…

Y cuando Renji se dio cuenta, sus cuatro semanas se habían terminado y no tenía ni la menor gana de volver al Seireitei a cumplir papeleo infame o a perseguir hollows o a lidiar con los capitanes.

Y cuando Uryuu se dio cuenta, fue como recibir un coletazo de tiburón en pleno rostro y ya se sabe que estos bichos tienen la piel de lija y si les tocas el pellejo, la mano entera se te queda hecha tiras entre las rádulas que la forman…

-No voy a pedirte que regreses

_Sólo dime que no te irás… que me har__ás sentir que nunca te irás. Y , cuando muera, te llevarás un poco de mar porque voy a quedarme en él y sólo así, podré estar a tu lado_

-No pienso ir más allá del Seireitei- Renji besó a Uryuu con toda el alma- y volveré, cada vez que pueda

Uryuu apoyó su frente contra la del shinigami, sonriendo y a la vez, conteniendo el llanto. Renji frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior

-No lo has olvidado, verdad?

Uryuu tragó saliva

-Lo haré. Si regresas pronto, te prometo que lo haré…

Un maullido desesperado vino a interrumpirlos; Numberone. Los dos saltaron como locos a las olas, para sacar al travieso gato que, como todos los gatos de puerto, no le temía al agua. Al saltar, tomados de la mano, la ola saltó hacia ellos, empapándolos antes de hundirse en el mar, propiamente.

Los polinesios, los habitantes de las islas, dicen que el agua de mar lava todos los pecados. De existir Pele, la Madre Tierra, acababa de darles a aquellos dos, la absolución definitiva; ninguno recordó a Ichigo, ni siquiera en el hecho de que Numberone tuviera el cabello anaranjado y acalambrado. El gato jamás fruncía el ceño, por demás.

Sus últimas horas juntos no fueron últimas; planearon la siguiente vacación y tal vez, alguna ocasión, Uryuu podría ir al Seireitei.

Aunque no hubiera mar, había Renji…

"_-Agente Utah, todavía surfea?_

_-__Todos los días, Bodhi. Todos los días…"_

_Point Break, Kathryn Bigelow. 1991 _

* * *

Empiezo este capítulo como lo termino. Más poético y menos descriptivo el lemmon que otros míos; la respuesta? No se me daba la gana un lemmon de calentón. Quería algo romántico, sumimasen. No hay nada muy claro, no hay un final pavorosamente feliz, sólo "Un futuro lleno de infinitas posibilidades", que creo que es lo más aproximado.

Yageni chan; ojalá y haya quedado a la altura de tus expectativas.

Namasté y mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews.

Kitsune Gin / FantasmaAlineal

Tierra, 20090401.1112


	5. Chapter 5 Omakes

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sumimasen, para Ditta-san y Maryzza-sama... pero a lo largo de estos meses, ellas cometieron las suficientes indiscreciones como para tener el honor (?) de aparecer en éstos omakes.

"Hasta aquí"

Ojalá y os hagan reír un poco.

OMAKES

1: Tiki-tiki-tiki-tik…

-Dejé ese Tiki hace un mes, antes de que Ichigo viniera. Y no funcionó- la anciana pateó el piso, molesta

-Deberías dejarlo en paz- su hermana siguió bordando, en la mecedora de al lado- es evidente que no era su destino

_diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…_

-Marisa, te han dicho que lucís como una gruñona?

-Ditta, sabías que sós una metiche?

El cigarrillo apagado en los restos del mate, las dos ancianas mirándose una a la otra como dos cowboys al extremo de la calle del pueblo cada uno, dispuestos a desenfundar

-Oíme, chusma de barrio…

-No, oíme vos; es SU vida, es SU amor, es SU asunto…

-Es su corazoncito roto, es un pibe apenas y no se lo merece, Marisa.

-No intentes convencerme, Afrodita María Soledad!

-¿Yoooooo? ¡Vos comenzaste con todo esto, vieja bruja! "Que Uryuu está muy solito" , "Que Yandu tiene no sé cuantos amuletos", "Hay que intentar algo" y ¿A quién le dio por atrapar ratoncitos y traerlos a la cocina, para después llamar a Uryuu y a su prodigioso Numberone? Por si no lo recordás, Marisita, fue idea tuya…

-¡Callá! ¡Te van a oír!

-¿Quién? ¿Las olas?

La puerta del mosquitero azotó contra su marco, ahora ocupado por la morena figura de Yandu

-Van a dejar de pelear, Ditta, Marisa?

Las dos viejecillas fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, la aborigen cruzada de brazos frente a ambas, suspirando de impaciencia

-Ditta-sama, qué hará cuando a Marisa le suba la presión y le den sus achuchones?

-¡Voy a dejarla que se muera!

-¡Vos te morirás primero!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡A las dos les dará un ataque si la otra se muere!

La voz de Vania las hizo saltar. Ditta se enderezó de inmediato, acomodándose los cabellos y sonriendo. Marisa le pegó con su bastón

-Mirá que sós coqueta, neh? Ya estás algo vieja para esas cosas

-Algunas no perdemos encanto, arrugas y todo –y le sacó la lengua

Vania hizo ojos de espiral y salió al patio, donde la aborigen tendía la ropa

-Ojalá y se aparezca alguien para su quincy, Yandu. Ya me tienen harto

-Sí. Es cuestión de tiempo para que estallen. Son una bomba…

2

Comando

-¿Qué hora es?

Sun Sun revisó el monitor, bostezando. La cámara enfocó claramente el rostro, al otro lado del océano

-Las tres de la mañana, Ditta sama

-¿Repasaste el plan?

-Sí, Ditta sama. Yandu dejó el Tiki e hizo todo un escándalo cuando Uryuu lo encontró. Yyilfordt… es decir, Vania, habló con Ukitake taichou y él quedó de hablar con Kuchiki taichou para mandar a su teniente

-¿Vania?

-Preparé todo con Hono, Ditta; aunque está un poco asustado

-¿Hablaste con Barney?

-Quedó de quebrar el espejo justo a la mitad; dice que un amigo le enseñó ese truco en Vietnam

-Bueno, creo que ya pueden irse a dormir –la anciana sonrió y Sun Sun recordó al capitán vizard, Shinji Hirako- no olviden que LOS AMO… uh uh…

Otra voz

-Ditta? ¿Andás despierta?

-Nooooo. Me levanté por un poco de agua, hermanita, no te preocupés

-Bueno, que dijo el médico que no te agotaras trabajando, neh? Ya terminarás el libro cuando nos volvamos a Australia…

Antes de que la cámara se apagara, Vania y Sun Sun recibieron una gran sonrisa de despedida y un "chau" en voz baja. La ex Fracción cerró la laptop

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que Aizen era menos exigente?

3

De la grandeza del Arte

-¡Es un vago!

-¡Es un artista reconocido en su país!

-¿De cuando acá a la vagancia se le reconoce como Arte?

-¡Es un manga ka y un hombre decente!

-Vos podés decir misa en inglés y al revés, Marisa, que yo no sé cómo dejaste que la María se largara con ese impronunciable

-K-U-B-O, hermana… Noryaki Kubo SAMA: le conocen en su medio como Tite Kubo. O Taito Kubo. Y mi niña no se 'largó'. Se casó con él

-Ahm y de paso, con seudónimos ¡A saber si no es un nombre falso! ¿Un dibujante de monitos? ¡Venido a ver! Nuestra familia es de historiadores, de antropólogos, de científicos, de grandes astrónomos…

Marisa se fue, refunfuñando. María, su hija, le acercó un platito

-Mi tía sigue enojada?

-Dejála en paz. Ya sabés que le dan sus ataques de grandeza…

owari

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Y se acabó. Fué divertido, interesante y a la mitad, creí que no iba a poder continuarlo. Gracias a tods quienes me leen, mandaron review y se rieron o lloraron con esta historia.

Namasté, de todo corazón.

Kitsune Gin / FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
